


Good Vibrations

by erebones



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Beach Sex, Clothed Sex, Crack, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Surfing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, bull also makes an appearance for like five seconds, i am trash and it's all crotchner's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebones/pseuds/erebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Livia and her boyfriend Gereon are on holiday in the tropics, and they decide to take a surfing class. Their instructor is, like, super hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this one on crotchner who got me started on a gereon/halward/livia ot3 kick, and then somehow we started talking about a surfer AU. This is totally crack but honestly I will probably revisit it again. For reasons. If anyone feels like reading through an enormous chain of reblogs wherein crotch and I explored the possibility of gerardivia in game-canon, you can find the majority of it here: http://erebones.tumblr.com/post/133035786510/
> 
> tldr; I need jesus
> 
> Disclaimer: everything I know about surfing I learned from a five-second Google search.

“Babe—babe, no. Babe. Babe wait—”

“Stop being weird, Ger. Come on, it’s sand, it’s not going to bite.”

Livia’s hand around his wrist is like a vise, and Gereon has no choice but to follow, dragged bodily off the boardwalk and into the sun-hot sand. He yelps in protest, but Livia is unrepentant. “You’re a horrible girlfriend.”

“I am an excellent girlfriend, which I will remind you very thoroughly tonight if you stop being a baby.”

Dammit. She’s making it so hard to resist. Literally. He lets himself be pulled along like a dog on a lead, or perhaps a small child, just so he has the pleasure of admiring the view from behind. She’s wearing a bikini, bright white against the lovely deep brown of her skin, and a translucent, billowing crop top that shows off the golden studs at her sacrum and the Latin script following the hollow of her spine: _qui vult agit_. Who tries, does. A lesson he would do well to remember.

The beginner’s class has already started, thanks to Gereon’s tardiness getting out of bed, but one of the instructors sees them coming and breaks away from the main group, clipboard in hand. He’s clearly a local, bronzed like a statue of Adonis and built like one, too. His hair is long and perfectly straight, brown-black and fanning in a rippling wave all the way down to his taut buttocks. Gereon pulls his head out of the gutter.

“You’re late,” the instructor snaps, though he keeps his voice down for the benefit of the group behind him. The other instructor, a hulking fellow with one eye and legs like tree trunks, gives them a wave before turning back to his pupils. This one—Adonis—taps his clipboard irritably. “Alexius and Arida?”

“That’s us,” Livia purrs, thoroughly unconcerned with Adonis’ surly attitude. “Sorry we’re behind. If it helps, I’m already quite proficient and I can keep an eye on my boyfriend. Unless you’d like to do it for me.”

She _winks_ , damn her, and Gereon wants to groan and cover his face with his hands, but Livia is still holding him fast and he doesn’t dare break away. She might tackle him. The instructor’s mouth drops open a bit and the grumpy pout falls away. “Er. That’s all right, I’ll just catch you two up separately. Bull can handle the rest. You said you’re already a surfer?”

“I grew up in Melbourne,” Livia answers brightly. “I was on a board practically before I could walk.”

Adonis seems mollified. “Same here. Most days I feel more comfortable in the water than on land.”

“I agree completely.” She’s batting her eyelashes now, in that carefree way she has that says _you’re cute, but if you fuck me over I’ll end you_. Gereon tries desperately not to get hard.

“And what about you?” Adonis says, turning his dark-as-sinful-chocolate eyes on Gereon. “Any experience?”

“Um, no. Sorry. Total beginner.”

Livia shifts her weight beside him, as if she’s readying herself to stomp on his foot. He shuts up. “He’s very acrobatic, though,” she assures their instructor. “Very… flexible.” Behind Gereon’s back, she trails two fingers down his spine and hooks them in the top of his swim trunks. He prays that God will strike him down before he pops a stiffy right in front of the stupidly hot surfing instructor. No such luck.

At least Adonis is blushing, too. Livia has that effect on people. “Well then, let’s get started. I’m Hal, and that over there is Bull. Give either of us a shout if you need us. For now, let’s practice balance. Come grab a board, each of you.”

For all his initial brusqueness, Hal turns out to be a very patient instructor. He shows Gereon how best to place his feet, how to settle his center of gravity to follow the ebb and flow of the waves. They’re only on sand, at first, but Hal doesn’t make fun of him for his nerves or his lack of balance, and gradually Gereon warms to the task. Livia, meanwhile, copies everything Hal tells her perfectly and spends most of her time ogling the pair of them as Hal manipulates Gereon’s limbs and prods his back and chest to elicit the proper positions. The stiffy makes a few valiant attempts, but thus far Gereon thinks he’s doing all right at keeping his cool.

Then they actually enter the water. He’s a bit ashamed to admit he clings to Hal’s arm at first, even with Livia on his other side to keep him belly-down on his board. They wade out to where the surf comes in gently, and he spends half an hour learning to paddle—how to keep the nose of the board out of the water, how to shift his weight properly, how to catch the right angle so that he glides over the surface rather than slogging under his own weight. At some point, Livia scoots off to catch a few waves of her own, and Hal relents enough to let Gereon take a break. He flops on his stomach, every muscle in his torso stiff and aching, and groans into the board.

“You’re doing really well,” Hal says encouragingly, though his voice is hazy. When Gereon looks up, he’s sat up straddling his own board and looking out to where the breakers come crashing in. Livia is there, soaring, a tern flirting with the tremendous power of the ocean as she navigates the waves with ease. Gereon sighs.

“She’s amazing, isn’t she.”

“She’s been doing it for years,” Hal says mildly, “as have I. This is your very first afternoon, and may I say, I’ve taught far worse than you.” He slaps his hand down on the surface of the water. “Come on, pity-party’s over. Time to learn to duck-dive.”

Livia returns to them eventually, flushed with sun and out of breath. She glows like a goddess of the ocean, strong and graceful, her riotous hair tamed to a long, tangled rope by the saltwater. Distracted, Gereon plunges down for a dive and hits the incoming wave all wrong—the board is torn from his hands and he comes up spluttering, Hal’s arm around his waist to keep him above water. It’s a very strong arm. God help him.

“Easy,” Hal says. “Breathe a minute. Want a break?”

Livia has rescued his board, and she’s treading water close by with a knowing smile on her full mouth. Gereon grits his teeth. “One more go.”

“That’s the spirit.”

One more go becomes three more goes, all of them successful, and when he finally begs off they applaud his tenacity without a whit of insincerity.

The rest of the lesson is over when they finally trudge back to dry land, and Bull is sunning himself on his board where the tideline litters the sand with shells and bits of bracken. “Have a good time?” he asks, peeking up at them from under his sunglasses.

“It was great,” Gereon exclaims, bone-weary but buzzing with adrenaline. The sun is high overhead, and Hal fishes two cans of coconut water out of his pack and hands them over.

“Drink. And then more sunscreen for you.” He pokes Gereon in the side, but it turns into a sort of friendly caress at the last moment. Gereon shivers. “You’re going to burn to a crisp.”

“I don’t think I brought extra,” Gereon realizes with dismay. He’s got a whole bottle of 80 SPF back in the hotel room, but it was a bit of an awkward size to bring along for the day. Livia sighs.

“Babe, you’re hopeless. You know you’re not immune to sunburn, right?”

“I’ve got some,” Hal says. Back into the his pack he goes, waving a distracted farewell to Bull, who announces he’s bound for the showers.

Livia plunks herself down on her towel and pats her lap. “C’mere, genius. Let mama Livia take care of you.”

Gereon flops down face-first into her soft thighs, snickering when she complains loudly about stubble burn. She smells salty and a little like the coconut oil she massages into her skin daily, and he’s content to rest there spread-eagled as she rubs a fresh layer of sunscreen into his shoulders.

“Can you get his lower back?” she asks, and for a moment Gereon’s not sure who she’s talking to. Then Hal’s voice grunts an affirmative, and he feels strong, smooth palms on his ribs and down, mindful of the tender skin that’s already starting to turn pink. He shivers, and his body perks up at the attention. Hal really has marvelous hands—combined with the familiar strokes of Livia’s clever fingers, that half-forgotten stiffy is making itself known again.

“So you’re local,” Livia says conversationally, her touch growing softer and more absentminded as the sunscreen is worked into his skin. “Know of any nude beaches that aren’t full of total creeps?”

“There are fewer creeps around here than you’d think, actually. It’s just part of the culture. And yeah, there’s a couple good ones nearby—why? Thinking of treating your boyfriend to a beach full of topless girls?”

“I was hoping more for bottomless gents. Ger has diverse tastes.”

Hal’s hands pause on Gereon’s lower back for a split second before starting up again. Maybe it’s just Gereon’s imagination, but his touch feels different somehow. More purposeful. Slower. He suppresses a hum of pleasure and lets his eyes fall shut.

“You don’t mind wandering eyes?” Hal asks.

“What makes him happy makes me happy. And getting to watch my boyfriend making out with super-hot guys? I don’t see the downside.”

Hal snorts, and his thumbs dig in to either side of Gereon’s spine. He groans a little into Livia’s thigh. Her fingers tease the nape of his neck and rub his short-cropped hair up into the rumpled strands of his undercut, stiff and curly with dried salt. “I think you’re all good now,” she tells him, though Hal’s hands are still working whatever remains of the sunscreen into his sacrum. “Come on, babe, let’s do your front before you fall asleep on me.”

Gereon stays put. There’s no way he’s rolling over without ruining whatever scraps of dignity he has left.

“What’s wrong, baby?” she croons, and bloody _hell_ the smirk in her voice is inescapable.

“He’s face-first in the lap of a beautiful woman,” Hal says, and Gereon feels his face flame red even as his dick gives an enthusiastic twitch of agreement. “I think you know the answer to that question.”

“Aren’t you sweet. Ger, baby, there’s like… no one around. It’s a private beach. I promise we won’t laugh. Well. I promise _I_ won’t laugh.”

“So do I,” Hal says, so solemnly that Gereon almost believes him. He also knows that this is the turning point. If he stays where he is, Livia will make gentle excuses and send Hal on his way, and they’ll cuddle for a bit until he regains some control of himself and can stand up without poking Livia’s eye out. They’ve been together long enough that she knows when he’s saying _no, thank you_. But… he doesn’t want to say no, thank you. He thinks of Hal’s trim body, his long, pin-straight hair drifting sheet-like in the breeze, his gentle hands on Gereon’s body. Jesus. He wants to say _yes, please!_

“Mmf,” he says, pushing himself up in a sort of planking position. He gives one last prayer that his stiffy isn’t too obvious, rolls over, and settles down again, on his back this time between Livia’s spread legs with his head resting on her thigh. Squinting against the sun, he looks down his own body—yes, hello, that’s definitely his dick making itself known in his trunks—to where Hal is kneeling in the sand. His full mouth is quirked in a soft smile, eyes heavy-lidded, but he isn’t laughing. Yet. Then Gereon’s eyes flick down and he swallows hard. So he’s not the only one… _affected_.

Over him, Livia bends down so that her wet, tangled hair falls over one shoulder and brushes against his cheek. She’s smiling—a little wickedly, a little kindly, the way that never fails to make his stomach flutter. She cups his face upside-down, fingers curling under his jaw. “Hello, you.”

“Hi.” He draws in a quick little breath when Hal touches his belly, slick and warm with more sunscreen. Good humor flickers in Livia’s eyes and she bends down to kiss him, her nose to his chin and her breasts soft against his forehead. Hal’s touch smooths up his ribs and over his chest, glancing against his nipples, and he makes an embarrassing noise into her mouth.

“Babe,” she says, the plushness of her lower lip brushing his cheek, “okay?”

“Okay,” he whispers.

As if Hal were waiting for that signal, his touch firms, sliding open-palmed back down all the way to his belly. Gereon’s hips lift off the towel automatically, but the momentum of the stroke reverses and Hal pushes back up to tweak both nipples gently. Livia gives an appreciate hum and strokes the hollow of Gereon’s throat.

“Yeah, he likes that. Do that again.”

Oh, fuck. Hal takes her at her word and focuses his attention more neatly, drawing sizzling little spirals over his nipples until he’s so hard the blood is pounding in his dick with every heartbeat. At Livia’s murmured encouragement, he scoots up so that he’s kneeling between Gereon’s thighs. Gereon lifts his knees obligingly and turns his face into Livia’s stomach with a little gasp—he can’t bear to look, he’s afraid of embarrassing himself. Hal is too beautiful, his skin too smooth and flawless, his eyes too dark. If he looks, he’ll cum, and then he might honestly deserve their laughter.

“Oh, baby,” Livia whispers, stroking his hair. He thinks he can smell her, and that just makes him harder, and no one’s even touched his dick and yet he’s on the edge. “It’s all right, sweetheart. You’re beautiful. Just let it happen.”

She always knows just what to say. Her hands press against his chest, taking over the swirling attention to his nipples—she plucks and presses them as he squirms and Hal nudges his way closer. Fucking hell, they’re on a _beach_ , and maybe it’s private and maybe there’s no one out right now, avoiding the stupidly hot, scorching midday sun, but anyone could look out a window or out from the palm tree copse and see them, see Hal’s clever hand palming his dick through his swim trunks, see Gereon bucking and crying out and biting his lower lip as he cums.

He’s gasping and breathless after, face flaming with shame, but no one is laughing. Hal’s dark eyes are deadly serious as he rubs Gereon’s spread thighs and bends to brush a brief kiss to his sternum. “Lovely,” is all he says, and Gereon feels his eyelids prickling.

“Mmm.” Livia hums in agreement, nails scraping lightly against his sensitive scalp. He shivers. “Do you have some time? Our hotel’s just a quick walk down the beach.”

“I…” Hal blinks down at them uncertainly, as if baffled by the offer. Gereon gathers his courage and reaches down to pet Hal’s hand, and somehow their fingers weave and press together companionably. “Yeah. That sounds nice. Just, er, give me a sec.”

He detangles himself and jogs into the surf, which laps with increasing frequency toward their little towel. Gereon peels away from Livia’s lap and watches as Hal throws himself into the ocean and does a few laps back and forth to work off the tension. When he comes back he’s smiling, relaxed and mostly soft in his skin-tight trunks. He offers Gereon a hand up, which he takes; a moment later he’s nearly chest-to-chest with the taller boy, and when Hal leans down hesitantly, he rocks up on his toes for a proper kiss, salty and wet and firm in all the right places. His trunks are damp with saltwater and his own spend, but that’s all right. Soon he’ll be able to change, shimmy out of his sticky swimwear and scrub down in the fantastic hotel shower, and maybe Liv and Hal will join him to rinse away with salt. And maybe they’ll fall into bed together and kiss and cuddle, and maybe Liv will let him eat her out while Hal takes him from behind—

And maybe he should stop thinking now, before his libido runs away with him.

He pulls back, tongue sliding from Hal’s mouth with a wet noise, and Livia is at his back, squeezing him around the waist in a gentle _hello_. She kisses his shoulder blade. “Come on, handsome. I’m hungry.”

He shivers and catches her hand in his for the walk back.


End file.
